Un nuevo comienzo
by kuivi
Summary: Es la historia alternativa de Leah & Jacob... los dos huyendo de sus desamores...sera uno la solución del otro...que el destino decida... apegado a los libros :D LxJ
1. La huida

**Los personajes son d Stephenie Meyer yo sólo juego. comenten porfa!**

_________________________________________________________________

LA HUIDA

Debía empezar a creer las palabras que le había dicho a Jacob…punto muerto eso es lo que somos y él lo sabía, esa fue la última vez que había hablado con el. Desde que los Cullen se mudaron a Hampshire para ir a Dartmouth, Jacob estaba destrozado, no soportaba no ver a Bella y había huido de La Push, Billy empezaba a creer que Jacob había pasado a mejor vida y detuvo la búsqueda que Sam había organizado para encontrarlo.

Sin chupasangre cerca ya no había necesidad de entrar en fase y eso me alegraba porque podía retomar mi vida normal, continuar en donde me había quedado, y recorde… me había quedado resentida con Sam y yo ya no quería eso, aunque habíamos convivido más a menudo en la manda, aún seguía dolida. Así que decidí mudarme a Seattle no estaba ni muy lejos de casa para que mamá se pusiera histérica ni muy cerca para recordar.

-Mamá he decido mudarme a Seattle

-¡¿Qué!?, Leah pero porque pense que, bueno…con todo lo que ocurrió te habías unido más-

-¿Te parece que haber sido loba me agradó?

-Leah pero te necesito…

- No me voy lejos, tienes a Billy y a Seth cerca el hecho de que me mude no quiere decir que no vuelva

-Pero…

- Soy mayor, voy a cumplir 20 pronto y necesito cambiar de aires.

-Bueno creo que haga lo que haga no te podré retener, Leah eres tan terca.

Pensé que esa iba a ser la parte difícil pero despedirme de Seth fue un drama fatal.

-¡Leah, como te puedes ir!, hace poco se fue Jacob y ahora tú… ¿Qué pasa tiene algo de malo La Push?

-Recuerdos, eso es lo que tiene

- ¡Egoísmo! Jacob se fue así sin más y tú sólo pensando en ti

-Cálmate Seth vendré a verlos y podrás visitarme a diferencia de Jacob yo si muestro señales de vida no

me lanzo al primer precipicio que veo por una decepción amorosa- aunque realmente mi huida demostraba lo contrario.

-¡Jacob vive lo sé! Y es una lástima que no vayas a estar aquí cuando regresé-"Sigue creyendo" pensé.

-Bueno vamos a hablar de Jacob o me vas a despedir

-Esta bien- me abrazó, si que era fuerte- Te quiero hermana.

Decidí ir al aeropuerto sola, no quería ver a Sue llorando y a Seth gritándome otra vez. Me quede pensando en mi futuro, en mi nueva vida todo desde cero que bien sonaba eso ya empezaba a sentirme nueva con sólo pensarlo. Como mi decisión había sido precipitada no había tenido tiempo de rentar un departamento o algo parecido, así que hize una reservación en un hotel. Al llegar lo primero que hize fue dormir el viaje me había agotado y ese día solo quería descanzar.

Al día siguiente decidí visitar el Lago Washington, había escuchado que era muy hermoso y efectivamente lo era me inspiraba una paz que hace mucho no sentía, pero todo esto se vio arruinado cuando alguien me sacó de mi sueño.

-¿Leah?- me sonaba familiar su voz, pero no la identificaba. Voltee algo disgustada por estropear esa paz que sentía, me lleve una sorpresa al ver quien me habia llamado.

-¿Tú?, pensé que habías pasado a mejor vida – Le contesté a Jacob con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte- y se dio media vuelta.

-Espera, Jacob. ¿Qué haces aquí? Todos en La Push estan muy preocupados por ti, tu padre esta destrozado

-No tengo fuerza para volver, todo ahí me recuerda a Bella y es mejor que piensen que estoy muerto así es como me siento

-Si tantos deseos tienes de morir ¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?

- Sería como si Edward ganará y no lo permitire

-Jacob entiende el y su esposa, Bella- lo recalque por que no habia otra forma de que me entendiera- están atravesando el país

- ¿y tú? ¿Por qué haz venido a Seattle?, es por Sam ¿no es cierto?

-Lo que yo haga aquí no es tu asunto

-Tienes razón y como esta platica ya no tiene sentido me voy

- ¿Vives aquí en Seattle?

-Eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia, pero como yo no soy un grosero como tu- dijo entre risas- te dire vivo en los montes Olympic

Me quede pensando en su respuesta y no entendia, ese lugar era un bosque no había civilización por ahí a menos que…

-¡Dios Jacob! ¡¿Vives como lobo!?

-El hecho de que tu lo detestes no quiere decir que yo también. No me haz preguntando lo más importante ¿Cómo te encontre?- era cierto estaba tan enojada que no le preste atención a eso y el parecia divertirse ante mi sorpresa- Ay Leah nunca cambiaras, dejandote llevar por la ira

-Mira quien lo dice, el que huye

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo. Adiós

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Les gustó? se volveran a encontrar? **

**Bueno después lo sabremos :)**


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

**Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer .**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

ENCUENTRO CON EL PASADO

Jacob…no tenia remedio, pero tenía razón ¿Cómo me había encontrado?. Al día siguiente decidí inscribirme en un grupo de turistas que iría a las montañas Olympic… tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle. Pensaba en Seth en lo que me había dicho, el creía fielmente en que Jacob estaba vivo y Billy lo decepcionado y triste que estaba… Rogar nunca se me había dado pero esta situación involucraba a terceros y no permitiría que el egoísmo de Jacob afectara a los demás.

Llegamos al pie de las montañas ahí nos dieron el equipo necesario para subir, nos dieron folletos de precauciones y hasta nos indicaron el camino que debiamos seguir ya que habia pumas de montaña (vaya Jacob no tenía trabajo para esconderse). Ya ibamos a mitad de recorrido y no habia visto u olido algo fuera de lo normal, ese tonto me había engañado. No tenía sentido continuar, estaba tan disgustada. Tomé el camino de regreso se hacía de noche y me extrañaba que aún no hubiera llegado, entonces vi a un enorme animal parado sobre una roca a escasos 10 metros de mi.

-¡Dejame en paz Jacob!- estaba completamente segura que era el, pero no recibí ningun aullido a cambio. Me fui acercando más y comprobé que no se trataba de Jacob era un enorme puma que había adoptado posición de ataque. Por extraño que parezca no tenía miedo, el puma me tenia hipnotizada tenía una forma tan especial de moverse, me atraía hacia el. Estaba tan cerca de tocarlo cuando otro animal enorme lo derribo, desperte y me di cuenta que un enorme lobo estaba luchando con ese puma, el puma opto por marcharse.

-Jacob…

Me había salvado ¿qué me había pasado? Yo sola podía defenderme, perfectamente pude haber entrado en fase y derribarlo, había luchado con cosas más grande que ese puma, me sentía tan frustrada que le dí la espalda a Jacob y decidí retomar mi camino.

Escuche el ligero gruñido del lobo que había dejado pero no me moleste en voltear o contestarle, empezo a subir el tono de su gruñido, seguí sin tomarle importancia y cuando me distraje lo tenia frente a mi.

-¿Qué? Hazte a un lado Jacob- en ese instante se hecho al suelo- Se necesita más que eso para detenerme.

Lo rodee y me marche, empezo a seguirme y comenzaba a molestarme de verdad, no pensaba darle las gracias por el estaba en esas montañas y por el casi me mata un puma (el hecho de que me salvara no compenzaba nada) Por suerte pronto encontre el camino de regreso y ya no me preocupe si Jacob me seguía o no, creo que no lo hacía pues ya no podía oir sus pasos ni su respiración, que alivio no se en que estaba pensando cuando vine a buscarlo, el era parte de mi pasado y esa era la razón por la que estaba en Seattle para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. Encontre un letrero que indicaba que la entrada estaba a 1 km. asi que apresure más el paso para llegar lo antes posible. Escuche a personas que gritaban mi nombre debía ser mi grupo que me buscaba y cuando me prepare para contestar algo me ataco por atrás que me hizo caer y cuando caí me sentía diferente, extraña… me había convertido en loba.

-¡Carajo!

-Vaya, creo que esta vez si te hize enojar, Leah

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué no ves que me estan buscando?

-Pueden esperar… ¿no viniste por respuestas?

-¡No!, tu no tienes nada que me interese, ve a sollozar por tu noviesita y dejame en paz- intente volver a ser humana pero no podía, realmente estaba enojada.

-Se que estas aquí por que Seth me lo dijo. Pense en regresar a la reserva y fue lo que hice, me sorprendio ver a Seth en fase… debiste haberlo visto estaba euforico con mi regreso cuando saliste tú al tema, me dijo que le alegraba mucho verme pero que debia buscarte, cree que puedo ayudarte a superar a Sam ya que…yo… bueno… pase por algo similar…

¿Jacob compadeciendose?... si que le habia sentado bien la huida no parecía el mismo, pero no necesitaba la lástima de nadie y menos de el… como se atrevia a comparar mi dolor.

-Hmmm… ¿y desde cuando obedeces a tus subordinados?... No es tu asunto Jacob continua con tus planes de regresar a la reserva o lo que sea que planees ahora.

-Leah ¿Por qué te niegas? Que puedes perder

-¿tu que puedes ganar?

-Recuperar a mi amiga… recuerdo que antes de que esto de los lobos nos afectara soliamos ser muy buenos amigos.

Comencé a ver imágenes de niños en su mente, odiaba eso de la licantropia, no puedes mantener tus secretos. Por desgracia sus recuerdos atrajeron a los mios y no puede evitar sentirme aflijida… El hecho de ser loba sólo había explotado el resentimiento y enojo que me había dejado la experiencia con Sam y eso me arrastraba a lo que ahora era: una muchacha frivola, egoista y despiadada. Recordé a las chicas de La Push, como salíamos a fiestas y soliamos divertirnos en la playa, como de la noche a la mañana lo había abandonado todo…

-Se hace tarde, me buscan y me tengo que ir

-Piensalo Leah- Ver asi a Jake dispuesto a ayudarme de verdad desperto algo en mí, una nueva esperanza

-Jake… ¿de verdad vives aquí?

-Sí

-Jacob, no tienes remedio, en lugar de vivir de hierbas por que no vienes conmigo

-Creí que tardarías más en pensarlo.

-¿Vienes antes de que me arrepienta?

Se fue en dirección contraria, creo que eso es un no. Intente transformarme en humana y esta vez lo logre y comenze a buscar los restos de ropa que había deshecho, otra cosa que detestaba de la licantropía. Al estar vestida, no tan bien como llegue, retome mi camino algo decepcionada por que creí que Jacob tomaría otra reacción. Llegue a la caseta donde me esperaba mi grupo, se sorprendieron de ver mi ropa desgarrada y tuve que inventar una historia para explicarlo, cuando se calmaron las cosas subimos al camión y me lleve una sorpresa Jacob estaba en el camión.

-Claro que voy- me dijo mientras me sentaba junto a él… creo que nuestra amistad estaba volviendo.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Parace que termino pero este es el verdadero comienzo ¿podrán recuperar su amistad?... Alguien regresara y no creo que sea para bien d ellos.**


	3. Pasado, presente y futuro

**Personajes propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...comenten!!!**

**___________________________________________________________**

PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO

De regreso al hotel ninguno de los dos inicio una platica, el parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, realmente había cambiado no era Jacob mi amigo de antaño, ni Jacob el lobo Beta de mi manada…era diferente. Llegamos al hotel, me dirigí de inmediato a la recepción para reservar una habitación para Jacob, pensábamos recuperar la amistad pero estar en el mismo cuarto era ir demasiado lejos.

-Pensé que Seth bromeaba cuando dijo hotel.

-Mejor que una montaña

-¿Me puede decir si tiene cuartos disponibles?- dije al recepcionista

-Lo siento, señorita Clearwater, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Revise bien!

-Ya revise dos veces, lo que puedo ofrecerle es una cama extra para su cuarto.

-Esta bien Leah, mejor me voy.- oí decir a Jake

-Mande una cama extra a mi cuarto- Si quería recuperar mi amistad no podía echarlo cuando yo lo invite.

-No tenias que hacer eso Leah.-¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo?- no me mal interpretes, pero no quiero estorbarte.

-¡Jacob! ¿ahora eres minimalista?- los dos nos reimos y nos dirijimos al bar del hotel mientras la cama llegaba a mi cuarto.

Conversamos largo rato de todo lo que había pasado desde su huida, como se encontraban las cosas en La Push y el me contó los lugares que había visitado, no se había alejado mucho de Washington pues quería seguir en contacto con nosotros pero no quería estar demasiado cerca como para que pudieramos leer sus pensamientos. Después de una hora de experiencias y risas, nos dijeron que podías acceder a nuestro cuarto.

-Gracias Leah, veo que tu también haz cambiado.

-Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. Además tenerte aquí me pone feliz-¿yo había dicho eso?, creo que Seattle si estaba produciendo un cambio.

-¿Feliz?, ves las ideas de Seth no siempre son tan malas. Espero que no te moleste que duerma en boxers, pero solo tengo una muda de ropa.

-Ya que, mañana iremos a comparte ropa- genial, ahora sonaba a su madre- digo, si eso es lo que quieres.

-Ser un lobo no me impide tener higiene.

Así fue como terminó mi día, recuperando a un amigo y viendo como de verdad estaba cambiando. Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar recordé hablarle a Seth me las iba a pagar… no iba a negar que estuviera agradecida pero aún así no tenía derecho, pero eso sería mañana.

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre me desperté temprano, volteé a la cama de Jacob y no estaba. ¡donde se había metido!. Salí como histérica del cuarto y fui corriendo a la recepción.

-¡Jacob! ¿Disculpe no ha vista al chavo que venía conmigo?- el recepcionista me volteo a ver sorprendido y como no si me encontra con una playera sin mangas y en short Jacob me las iba a pagar por su culpa hasta en pijama había salido.

-El Sr. Black se encunentra en el desayunador.- ¡el Sr. Black! Jacob esta metido en grandes problemas.

-Gracias- salí corriendo sintiendo aún la mirada del recepcionista

-¡JACOB BLACK!

-Jajajaja, hola Leah Clearwater- naturalmente no había casi nadie tan temprano en el desayunador, yo solía ser la madrugadora del hotel.

-¡¿Cuál es la risa?!

-Leah, disculpame pero que bien te ves

-Idiota- me dirigí a mi cuarto, Jacob de verdad tenía una habilidad increible para hacerme enfadar, estuve a punto de entrar en fase enfrente de él y los meseros…

-Leah, no te enojes. No quise despertarte.

-¡Estuve a punto de convertirme por tu culpa!

-Ya te dije que lo siento, ¿qué tipo de comienzo quieres?

-¿Que tipo de comienzo quieres tu?- empezaba a sentirme terribele, pero el tenía la culpa- bueno te perdono, me alisto y salimos ¿no?

-¿Por mi ropa, mamá?

-Jake…

-Te esperó abajo- salió disparado, creo que mi enojó le llegó

¿Ese era Jacob?, ¿el que se había enamorado de Bella?, ¿Cómo la había olvidado tan fácil? Mi situación con Sam había sido hace años y aún no lo olvidaba. Siempre me había dejado bien claro que Bella era su vida, su razón de ser ¿y así tan fácil la había olvidado? Algo andaba mal y lo iba a averiguar.

Me apresure a bañarme y a vestirme, sólo tome un jugo de naranja y salí con Jacob a conocer Seattle, a comprar ropa y a recuperar nuestra amistad.

-Jacob, ¿cómo lo haces?

-¿Qué?

-Olvidar a Bella, pensé que la amabas.

-La amo

-Pero te ves tan bien, pareces otro

-Mira Leah mi experiencia con Bella es parte del pasado, no la he olvidado será el amor de mi vida pero…- cortó su historia parecía que realmente le dolía hablar de esto- hay algo que no te he contado.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- si ésa y su sanguijuela le habían hecho algo a Jake me las iban a pagar

-Fui a ver a Bella a Dartmouth y era diferente.

-No entiendo

-Bella ahora es una de ellos.

-Lo siento Jake- eso era medio cierto. Ya me imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, era inevitable.

-No Leah, no lo sientas era una verdad que no nos podíamos negar ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

No volví a tocar el tema, de hecho casi no hablé el resto del día, pensaba en la situación de Jake, Seth tenía razón nuestra situación no era diferente: veíamos a nuestros amores con otro.

Al regresar al hotel me informaron que tenía una llamada de Seth Clearwater, que oportuno se me había olvidado llamarle y teniamos mucho de hablar.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Seth! Contigo quería hablar

-Leah, hay problemas tienes que regresar.

-¡¿Qué!? Pero no tengo ni una semana en Seattle

-Leah es importante

-¿Qué pasa?- empezaba a preocuparme

-Esto no se puede decir por telefono, regresa y trae a Jacob contigo

-Seth…- era tarde, había colgado

**__________________________________________________________**

**¿Qué pasa en La Push? jajaja comenten se aceptan quejas y sugerenias. Gracias por leer**


	4. Boomerang

**Personajes: Stephenie Meyer**

**_____________________________________________________**

BOOMERANG

No sabía que hacer, Seth siempre exageraba pero no me hubiera llamado si no hubiera sido urgente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jacob

-Seth, dice que tenemos que regresar.

-Es tarde para conseguir boletos… tendremos que hacerlo como a mi me gusta- pude ver su rostro iluminándose de felicidad, ser lobo le encantaba.

-¡Carajo!- me acerque a Jacob, no se podía hablar de esto en pleno lobby- ¿Qué pasara con nuestras maletas?- de hecho eso era lo que menos preocupaba, pero necesitaba pretextos para huir de eso.

-Leah…- observó que el recepcionista ponía atención a nuestra platica- Obviamente irán con nosotros-y de un jalon me llevo al cuarto.

Empezó a empacar como desesperado ¿ansiaba convertirse o había algo más?.

-Jake cálmate

-Llevaremos las maletas hasta las montañas Olympic, entraremos en fase y de ahí partiremos a La Push- Esas montañas eran el bosque más cercano y no podíamos arriesgarnos a nada más, me límite a asentir.

Jake se adelantó, realmente parecía desesperado por llegar, "ha de estar ansioso por ver a todos" pensé, era tonto pero muy posible. Nos encontramos al pie de las montañas el entraría en fase primero para que pudiera amarrar las maletas a su lomo, después yo lo seguiría a La Push. Jacob siempre creyó ser más rápido que yo pero fue cuestión de segunos para que lo alcanzara.

-¡Vaya Leah! No haz perdido la práctica, pero no puedes superarme- y aceleró su paso.

-¿Me estas retando Jacob Black?

_-Se acerca…-_ escuchamos una voz

_-¡Es Leah!_- sin duda ese entusiasmo era de mi hermano

-Y viene con… ¿Jacob?- ahora Sam "hablaba"

Lo olvide, siendo licántropos podíamos escuchar nuestros pensamientos y rastrearnos a más de 10 km. Odiaba eso, no había privacidad.

-¡Jacob!- gritaron Quil y Embry al unísono.

Los encontramos antes de lo esperado, al parecer ellos habían corrido hacia nosotros, bueno más bien hacia Jacob.

-¡Jacob, no sabes como te extrañamos!- dijo Quil

-Tranquilos, chicos, también los extrañe- contestó Jacob algo sofocado- ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Jake acabas de regresar, ¿no quieres instalarte primero?. Después de informaremos…- diciendo esto el macho Alfa se abría paso entre los "fans" de Jacob.

-No Sam, he abandonado mucho a la manda, de hecho no espera este recibimiento; esperaba el rechazo- en la ultima palabra su voz se quebró

-¡¿El rechazo?!, eso jamás hermano- le respondió Embry

-Bueno, entonces comencemos.-retomo Sam- Estamos en una situación difícil, al parecer los Cullen regresarón.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, voltee a ver a Jacob y el parecía relajado ¿Cómo podía estar así de tranquilo con algo como esto?

-¿Y eso que? Los Cullen ya han estado aquí y no hemos tenido problemas graves- dijo Jared, dirigiendo una mirada compasiva hacía Jacob.

-Tienes razón y tal vez nos estemos adelantado a la situación pero, regresan con más vampiros.- respondió Sam, parecía evitar encontrar sus ojos con Jake.

-¿Más?...¿Bella?...-por fin hablo Seth, se oía un poco apagado

-Bella no es la única-Todos miramos a Jacob pero el parecía inalterable así que Sam continuó-al parecer, por lo que Charlie le contó a Billy, han adoptado a otro vampiro. No sabemos nada sobre el nuevo y eso es lo que le preocupa al consejo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- esto realmente me enojaba y yo no me iba a negar a la realidad- es simple, si cruza la línea muere y se acabó. No necesitamos saber nada del nuevo mientras no pise territorio Quileute que esas sanguijuelas hagan lo que quieran.

-Las cosas no se solucionan así Leah, la manda no hubiera crecido si no hubiera peligro- Sam volteo hacia la manada, tenía razón había algunos lobos nuevos.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?- pregunte indignada, estar con Sam me tensaba.

-Por eso es la junta, para planear que hacer, como vamos a actuar y saber el peligro que representan

-Yo iré… iré a investigar- la cara de Jacob parecío contraerse un segundo pero regreso a la tranquilidad.

-Jacob…tu…¡no puedes, no debes!- ¿era masoquista?

-Jake, Leah tiene razón- me apoyo Quil- ¡Sam dile!

-¿Estas seguro Jacob?

-Sí

-Esta bien Jacob, será de ayuda y si eso es lo que quieres no te puedo detener- claro que no podía, pero era tanto el deseo de Sam de proteger a la manda, que sacrificaría los sentimientos de Jake.

Sam, comenzó a planear una estrategia, a la cual no puse atención, estuve atenta a las reacciones de Jacob, a veces parecía tener ligeras convulsiones acompañadas de una cara de sufrimiento y desolación. Me frustraba ver a Jacob así, podía hacerme enojar, podíamos gritarnos pero saber que alguien lo hacia sentir mal me dolía esa chupasangre la pagaría caro.

-Iré contigo Jacob- interrumpí la estrategia de Sam- iré a ver a los chup…a los Cullen contigo.

-Leah no es tu asunto

-Ese es mi deseo a ti te lo concedieron ¿por qué a mi no?

-¡Leah basta!- se acerco rugiéndome

-Déjalo en paz- lo siguió Seth

-¡Cállate Seth!- si ese no era mi asunto menos el de el.

-Continuaremos esto luego, ya sabemos que hacer- interrumpió Sam- Quil y Embry acompañaran a Jacob mañana a primera hora a casa de los Cullen.

En vez de contestar, pensé en los momentos que había pasado con Jacob en Seattle, lo bien que estábamos, prácticamente le hacia una petición a Jacob, le había demostrado que había cambiado y el puso una imagen de Bella a mitad de mis pensamientos y así fue mostrándome varias de situaciones que nunca nos había revelado y muy a pesar de su dolor parecía que su orgullo de hombre era mucho pero mucho mayor.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿Qué pasara con Leah?... las cosas no pintan bien y se ha ablandado mucho ¿Quién será el nuevo vampiro?**

**Gracias por leer :) [comenten xD] y recomienden jaja creo q vale la pena :D**


	5. El encuentro con el destino

**Personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

**_______________________________________________**

ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO

Jacob POV

Antes de que Sam diera por concluida nuestra reunión Leah salió disparada, estaba destrozada y era por mi culpa. Ella es demasiado obstinada y testaruda para admitirlo pero no necesitaba mostrarnos nada yo lo intuía, habíamos pasado escasamente 4 días juntos y ya sentía que éramos amigos del alma como antes. Aun así yo no tenía derecho de tratarla de ese modo, yo estaba para ayudarla pero, tampoco creí que nuestros lazos fueran tan fuertes como para lastimarla.

Leah no era mi único problema estaba debatiéndome entre ir a casa o pasar la noche en el bosque. ¿con qué cara me presentaría ante Billy? ¿los demás le habrán dicho de mi regreso?.

-Ve a casa- era Sam respondiendo mi pregunta no hecha.- descansa, mañana será un día duro, y no te preocupes por Leah, estra bien.

Nadie sabía eso mejor que Sam. Leah al parecer se había "recuperado" por el rechazo de Sam o mínimo eso aparentaba, era algo admirable de ella, nunca se había mostrado débil ni susceptible ante nadie pero, todos en el fondo sabíamos que sufría y ahora yo le daba otra razón más. Me dirigí a casa, planeaba como llegar que decirle a Billy, era estúpido por que al final actuaría distinto pero necesitaba entretenerme en algo. Me sorprendió ver un coche estacionado frente a la casa se me hacía familiar pero no podía recordar quien era el dueño, el coche me distrajo tanto que cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta ¿y ahora?... tome aire y toqué.

-¡Jacob!- con que de ella era el coche. Era Sue Clearwater.

-Sue…

-¡Billy! Jacob esta aquí- desde la muerte de Harry mi padre y la madre de Leah pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, supongo que después que huí necesitaba compañía.

-¡Jacob, hijo te extrañe tanto!- y con sus brazos me bajo hasta su regazo.

-Yo también papá… mira yo quería…

-Esta bien Jake yo lo entiendo, por que no entras ¡mírate! Necesitar dormir y un baño urgente.

-Gracias papá- de verdad se lo agradecía no quería tocar el tema y su sutileza para decirme que era un desastre me hizo sentir en casa. Había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tomé un largo baño seguido de un muy profundo sueño, me parecía que habían pasado años desde que había estado en una cama. Esa noche soñé con Leah, por primera vez en toda mi existencia. Estaba a mitad de bosque sentada en un tronco vacío, lloraba con tranquilidad, como si estuviera sola así que me acerque para tocarla pero ella no pareció sentirme, ella no podía verme yo sólo era un espectador de la escena. ¡Perfecto! Pasé de tener sueños eróticos con Bella a soñar con la imperturbable Leah. Cuando creí que el sueño no podía empeorar empecé a escuchar ruidos alrededor de los arbustos, lo que fuera parecía tener cuidado de que no lo echáramos, no me gustaba para nada la situación, parecía acercarse. Leah seguía ahí sollozando con las manos sobre su rostro. Estaba muy conciente de que era un sueño y por más que quería despertar no podía, era frustrante. De los arbustos se divisó un hombre alto y musculoso, no tarde en averiguar quien era. Sam. Trate de alertar a Leah no le gustaba estar con Sam cuando nos reuníamos mucho menos a solas, no sabía a quien temerle a Leah de que matara a Sam o a Sam haciéndole más daño. Para mi sorpresa corrió a los brazos de Sam, él la consolaba. No cabía duda que era un sueño.

-No llores más, todo estará bien- la consolaba pero su llanto no aminoro. Esto estaba de locos no se que carajos hacía estas imágenes en mi cabeza, su historia no era de mi incumbencia.

-¿Regresará?- pregunto de sorpresa y aun entre sollozos Leah.

-Se que lo hará, él no te dejara sola- ¿él? Esto de verdad estaba muy extraño, ahora no se trataba de ellos había alguien más.

-Necesitas calmarte, no le gustara verte así…- no pude escuchar que más le contestaba Sam… sus voces empezaban a alejarse y oía a alguien gritar mi nombre.

_-¡Jacob!¡Jacob! Demonios lleva ahí más de un día_

Y en cuando menos lo espere agua fría me corría por la cara.

-¡Al fin! Te dije que funcionaría- oía a Quil contestarle a Embry

-Hermano, llevas más de un día durmiendo ¿tan mal te iba?... tenemos una misión

-Pero que…que hacen aquí

-Sam nos envió a buscarte le preocupan los Cullen y tu soñando con un bosque- dijo Embry con un ligero tono enojado. Los Cullen lo había olvidado por completo. El sueño con Leah me tenía muy entretenido, al parecer y me alegra que no hablara dormido por que estaría metido en un lío.

Empezaba a creer que no estaba preparado para afrontar a… a…. Be…lla, pero ahora mi prioridad era la manada y si no lo hacía mandarían a otro a averiguar y yo quería información de primera mano. Así que en cuanto me estabilice de la broma de Quil y Embry, salimos de la casa a enfrentar el destino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Se que no es largo...pero bueno vendran más! Gracias por leer! :)**


	6. Vampiros vs lobos

**Personajes Stephenie Meyer**

**_______________________________________________**

VAMPIROS VS LOBOS

Leah POV

No iba a quedarme ahí viendo las imagénes de su amada Isabella, había algo que me molestaba tanto ¿sería acaso el hecho de que Jacob si pudiera perdonar y yo no? O será otra cosa… Aún así yo quiero recuperar mi amistad con él y si eso significa estar ahí para cuando enfrentara a los Cullen, estaría con el sin importar las tontas ordenes de Sam.

Al día siguiente (como estaba planeado) fui a la casa de los Cullen, como humana. No me acerque demasiado para que esos bebe sangre captaran mi olor y tampoco para que algun lobo me descubriera e hiciera que me retirara. Espere una eternidad y no aparecía nadie ni Jacob, ni Sam… empezaba a creer que los sanguijuelas había descubierto nuestro plan. ¡Demonios! Y si es así estamos en peligro. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo regrese a casa harta de esperar y frustrada por la situación, para mi sorpresa Sue estaba en casa.

-¡Leah, mi amor! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue?- obviamente ella sabía que regresaba y probablemente de ella fue la idea de mi necesaria presencia en esto.

-Hola, mamá. Pensé que estarías en casa de Billy

-De hecho solo vine por algunas cosas y me regreso, se que ya no me necesita tanto por que Jacob regresó pero aun lo veo algo decaído.

-¿Jacob regreso con Billy?- pero que pregunta tan estúpida, no creí que regresaría la primera noche.

-Si Leah y Billy esta muy contento, lastima que Jake se la ha pasado durmiendo- ¡ah! Con que eso era… prefiere dormir que cumplir con su misión. Cobarde

No tenía muchas ganas de conversar con mi mamá sobre el viaje, estaba cansada a diferencia de Jacob yo había ido a supervisar su trabajo y no tuve tiempo ni de desempacar ni de dormir. Así que me fui directamente a la cama, tenía que estar descansada para poder gritarle a Jacob.

El primer rayo de Sol que atravesó mi ventana me despertó. No pude volver a conciliar el sueño, así que me quede tirada en la cama pensando en mi amistad con Jacob, en que tan recuperada estaba de la situación con Sam y que tenían de parecidos los problemas de Jacob con los míos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Seth entrar.

-Buenos días Leah.

-Seth…

-Venía a ver si estabas bien, ayer no te vi para nada pensé que habías imitado a Jake y habías huido.

-Nunca te he dado razones para que creas que yo soy una cobarde como él.- le conteste, aun sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo siento, pero no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?- Seth sabía como despertar mi curiosidad.

-Bueno veo que sufres por lo de Jacob, creo que haz vuelto a quererlo.

-¿Yo he querido a Jacob Black? Gracias por informarme sobre mis sentimientos Seth, ahora si no te importa quiero esta sola.-Yo querer a Jacob pero que tontería tan grande, lo único que sentía era amistad y de eso ni yo estaba segura.

-Supongo que Jacob te dijo que yo lo había mandado por que lo creía mejor para ti- ¿y desde cuando tan maduro mi hermanito?- ahora no se si me equivoque al pensar que podrian hacerse compañía.

-No juegues a cupido ¿Qué te hace pensar que Jacob y yo tenemos futuro?

-Bueno yo… yo creí que… ¡Jacob se veía tan mal cuando lo vi! Y tu parecías haber superado lo de…- no pudo concluir su frase, creí que se pondría a llorar en ese momento. Yo lo seguí mirando a los ojos- ¡Pense que juntos podrían superar sus situaciones!

-Seth… la vida no se soluciona así de facil.- dije lo más tranquila que pude, el chico estaba desesperado- mira que tus intenciones son buenas pero Jacob tiene que encontrar su propia solucion y aunque yo lo ayude puede que lo empeore- como ahora, dije para mis adentros.

-¡Oh Leah!- y se hecho a llorar en mis brazos. Me sorpendio ¿Por qué sentía tanto afecto hacia Jacob? No me extrañaba que fuera tan altruista pero había algo raro aquí.

- ¿Desde cuándo tanto amor por Jacob? ¿Mamá te ha dicho algo de que lo trates como un hermano?- no pude evitar hacer la ultima pregunta, últimamente pasaba tanto tiempo con Billy, no me molestaba pero, me hacía creer que algún día me haría llamarlo papá. Al parecer Seth no me puso gran atención pues su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Tu sabes que yo siempre me lleve muy bien con los Cullen- esos chupasangre no venían al caso- Cuando se fueron Edward me dijo que seguiríamos en contacto, era como de la familia- ¡esos malditos metiéndole ideas a Seth!- Como no queríamos perder contacto nos escribimos y me entere de lo de Bella. No sabía que hacer no podía traicionar a mis amigos pero a la vez no iba a engañar a Jake que es como mi hermano.

-¿Tu le dijiste a Jacob lo de Bella?

-No el ya sabía y fue cuando pensé en ti, que pasabas por lo mismo

-Si Jacob me dijo que lo enviaste para _ayudarme_. Te lo agradezco Seth pero yo estoy bien y al parecer el también- una mentira que yo quería creer

-Siempre he visto a Jake como un hermano, ahora veía que mis dos hermanos sufrían por lo mismo y me duele verlos así

Si había captado mi pregunta no era culpa de nadie. No tenía idea de los sentimientos de Seth, de hecho creo que nunca me preocuparon, papá era el que pasaba tiempo con él haciendo "cosas de hombres" pero ahora el era el hombre de la casa y estaba perdido. Su ejemplo, Jacob, huyendo de los problemas y sus otras influencias… bueno ¿cómo podrían un montón de sanguijuelas ayudar a un licántropo? Era antinatural, hasta donde había orillado a Seth la falta de presencia de su hermana, sumida en su propia depresión. Deje que mi hermano llorara en mi regazo todo lo que quisiera, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, me sentía tan mal que olvide por completo la misión de ir con los Cullen. Cuando me cerciore que Seth estuviera profundamente dormido lo acomode en mi cama y salí disparada a casa de los chupasangre, sabía que si entraba en fase llegaría más rápido pero eso sería como delatarme.

Jacob me iba a escuchar, tenía que saber del sufrimiento de Seth y esto era más importante que su estúpido amor hacia una bebe sangre. Cuando llegué no se veía a nadie rondando por ahí, la casa se veía tan tranquila que daba miedo. Me acerque un poco más y pude divisar tres bultos gigantes separados unos 5 metros el uno del otro, obviamente esas montañas de pelo me eran conocidas. Jacob al centro con Quil flanqueándolo a la derecha y Embry a la izquierda echados como viles perros afuera de la casa del enemigo. Estaba apunto de darles un buen golpe a los tres cuando un hombre delgado y rubio, salio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda era el Dr. Cullen.

-¡Chicos!- dijo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- me imagino por que estan aquí pero, me temo que como lobos no puedo entenderlos. Por desgracia había algo que me impedía desconfiar de él, era el unico medio respetable de todo ese clan. Jacob se levanto lentamente con semblante tranquilo y dio media vuelta, por un momento creí que abandonaría todo que esto era demasiado para el pero creo que el Dr. comprendió más rápido la situación que yo.

-Me ire para darles su espacio y se conviertan tranquilos- y entró a la casa de lo más despreocupado.

Acto seguido los tres lobos intercambiaron miradas y se transformaron juntos. Comprendí que el Dr. Sentía pudor ya que conocía bien a mi manada y a ellos no les importaba transformarse enfrente de quien fuera. Tomaron sus ropas que se ubicaban a lado de sus cuerpos y también comprendi que no debían de llevar mucho tiempo allí pues ninguno tenía mucha paciencia con esta situación. Entraron a la casa, me sorprendí de eso ¿ya tenían tanta confianza? Y eso me obligó a acercarme más para poder escuchar y correr hacia mi amigo por si me necesitaba.

---------------------------------------------

**El nuevo vampiro esta por revelarse. :)**


	7. Investigaciones

**Personajes: Stephenie Meyer**

__________________________________________________________

INVESTIGACIONES

A estas alturas ya no me importaba si alguno de ellos sabia que estaba ahí ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Solo podía pensar en Seth. Me quede a unos 20 mts de la casa, no quería convertirme en loba por que así mi olor sería más fuerte y tenía que ser cautelosa. Jacob, Quil y Embry estaban parados detrás de la puerta, ninguno tenía alguna expresión en su rostro, solo sus narices se contraían por el olor, si afuera era malo, adentro debía ser la muerte. El Dr. Cullen los invito a sentarse pero ellos obviamente no iban a una reunión social, iban a averiguar sobre la nueva amenaza. Alcanzaba a oír perfectamente lo que hablaban.

- Bueno, como les dije, me imagino por lo que están aquí y contestare a sus preguntas- era demasiado bueno para ser un vampiro pero con el Dr. Cullen siempre podías esperar un buen trato. Jacob y los chicos no se movieron.

-Su nuevo vampiro nos esta causando problemas, se que las "reglas" no estipulas que no puedan aumentar- y en la ultima palabra la voz de Jake se quebró- pero necesitamos información de su adquisición.

-¡Con razón olía mal!- la despampanate rubia a la que me parece llamaban Rosalie entró con garbo a la sala- ¿Qué en tu casa no te alimentan perro? Pensé que tenías algo de dignidad- tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no entrar y golpearla.

-Rosalie, ellos son invitados, me gustaría que mostraras algo de modales- la repelo el Dr.

-¡Ah, pero si es mi rubia favorita! Lastima que hoy no venga preparado con un chiste pero te prometo que la próxima ves no te defraudare- Jacob sabía defenderse.

-Recuerda que estas en mi casa perro…

-Esta casa también es mía, Rosalie, y ellos son mis invitados así que déjanos solos.

-No soporto este olor a perro- y con una mirada de rabia dedicada a mis amigos se fue.

-Jacob, nuestra nueva_ hija _es neófita, tal vez si represente un riesgo pero ya todos están trabajando con ella y sus modales al igual que con… Bella.-Jacob pareció sufrir un pequeño calambre en el cuerpo pero estoy segura que nadie se dio cuenta pues nadie ponía tanta atención como yo.

-No se preocupe, sabemos lo de Isabella- contestó Jacob- y esperamos que les hagan saber las regalas y los limites, nosotros lo haremos por igual.

-No te preocupes Jacob, no les causaremos ningún problema.

-¿Por qué regresaron de Dartmouth?- ¡Jacob! No podía mantener su bocota cerrada.

-El clima no nos favorecía y añorábamos Forks, aparte nos parece un buen lugar para educarla. En este momento se encuentra de caza con Jasper y Alice, ser recién convertida le produce mucha hambre y no queremos problemas.

-¡Jacob!- esa voz tan inconfundible e indeseable- ¡que bueno que veníste, te extrañaba tanto!- obviamente Isabella Swan… ahora Cullen.

-Bella…- tenía que admitirlo era increíblemente hermosa como el resto de sus chupasangre; era algo más alta con un bellísimo cabello castaño ondulado cayéndole por los costados. Su piel no parecía haber sufrido algun cambio siempre había sido muy blanca. Sus ojos tenían un color caramelo, algo que tenía que cambiar y nos avisaba que estaba alimentada, y el contorno de sus ojos estaba rodeado de un lila claro que la hacía ver, contrariamente, más hermosa. Como siempre no estaba sola iba de la mano de su esposo Edward Cullen. Ya no había ninguna distonía entre ellos, de hecho se complementaban.

-Hola Jacob- saludo su esposo

-Ya nos íbamos- se apresuró a decir Embry, no se sentía a gusto y le preocupaba Jake.

-¡Quédense! Acabamos de llegar y hay tantas cosas que platicar.- respondío alegremente Bella.

-Lo siento Bella, será en otra ocasión- y Jake le dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Pero en ningún momento la miro a los ojos.

Salieron sin decir nada al parecer Edward retenía a Bella de que saliera a perseguir a Jacob. Ninguno dijo nada cuando salieron, no se transformaron como me lo suponía, simplemente se internaron en el bosque. Me quedé ahí apoyada en el árbol por el que espiaba, mis piernas no respondían yo también quería correr detrás de Jacob y abrazarlo (sensación extraña) pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Me limite a tirarme ahí a pensar en lo que había presenciado, en lo fuerte que había sido Jacob y en lo poco que sabíamos de la nueva amenaza.

-Leah… Hola- no pude evitar sobresaltarme estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera lo olí.

-Lamento si te asuste, pero noto que estas algo tensa- Edward Cullen, algo que no planeaba. Había olvidado completamente su don.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa los sentimientos de un licántropo?

-Tu hermano es Seth ¿no?- esa no era la respuesta pero era obvio que sabía que éramos hermanos- bueno sólo quería que le mandaras saludos de mi parte.

-No soy mensajera de nadie- y salí disparada de ahí. Definitivamente ese chupasangre tenía ideas erróneas. Seth, seguramente, le había dejado la imagen de que todos podíamos congeniar juntos. Pero no era así por mucho que quisiera Seth sabía que su relación con los Cullen no traería nada bueno.

Cuando llegué a casa mi hermano aun dormía profundamente, no quería despertarlo así que me fui a First Beach, necesitaba pensar en lo que había visto y en como iba a terminar esto. El día no terminaba de sorprenderme, ahí sobre una gran roca estaba sentado Jacob al parecer también analizaba el asunto o pretendía que no le dolía. En cuanto lo vi emprendí mi camino de regreso no quería molestarlo y yo no deseaba la compañía de nadie.

-¡Leah espera!- Me vió, carajo. Seguí mi camino sin prestarle atención y acelerando mi paso.

-¿Ahora qué te hice? El que debería estar enojado soy yo por estar en la casa de los Cullen- me había visto, ¡perfecto! Ahora estaba en problemas- No te preocupes no le diré a Sam- y me sonrió.

-No esperes un agradecimiento y si tengo razones para enojarme contigo. Seth esta muy preocupado por los dos.

-Ah Seth. Lo sé.

-Entonces haznos un favor y mínimo aparenta felicidad enfrente de él.

-Bien- había algo malo en ese _bien, _estaba siendo demasiado fácil convencerlo.

-¿Qué me ocultas? Solo aceptaras así, sin condiciones, ni gritos, ni amenzas.

-Leah por Seth haría lo que fuera y por cualquiera de la manada somos como hermanos, todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos no merece condiciones o amenazas.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Jacob?!

-Ja, ja. Tú me dijiste que había cambiado, que te gustaba más el Jacob de ahora- medio un ligero codazo- ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-Eres extraño sabes.- y los dos reímos. No podía negarle que no me gustara el Jacob de ahora con él me sentía liberada de todo, nada existía en esos instantes. Después tendría tiempo de preocuparme por que me sentía así no era normal pero ahora es tiempo de divertirse. Dimos una larga caminata por la orilla del grisáceo mar, de cosas triviales, sin sentido; ningún toco el tema de esta mañana.

____________________________________________________________

**Espero no les parezca demasiado romantico o fuera de la escencia de los personajes pero siento que así deben desarrollarse los personajes :)**

**Gracias por leer!! [reviews: con sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea!!]**


	8. Verdades

**Personajes: Stephenie Meyer :)**

**________________________________________________**

VERDADES

Jacob POV

No podía negar que no me divertía con Leah. Ella decía que yo estaba cambiado y que le agradaba, pero no me cabía duda que ella también había cambiado, casi parecía que había superado lo se Sam, sabía que el era el culpable del mal carácter que Leah solía tener pues cuando teníamos nuestras reuniones de manda ella se comportaba hostil y grosera con quien se le ponía enfrente. Ahora lejos de todo era la hermosa chica que yo recordaba tan jovial, simpática y alegre. Cuando estaba con ella me olvidaba de todo, casi llegaba al nivel de lo bien que me hacía sentir… Bella.

Isabella Swan, ahora Cullen, era un tema que no deseaba tocar ni en mis sueños (sueños que ahora habían sido sustituidos por Leah, cosa extraña) pero el verla de nuevo, siendo una de ellos resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Pensé que al reencontrarnos todo el trabajo que me había costado olvidarla se vendría abajo pero gracias a Leah pude mantener la cordura. No me iba a dar el lujo que Leah me viera derrumbado, mi orgullo me lo impedía y a la vez sabia que estando ella cerca me apoyaría en todo, no había otra razón lógica para explicar su presencia ese día. A pesar de todo aun sentía algo por Bella amor u odio no lo sabía pero ella siempre iba a estar en mi mente.

El día siguiente a la tarde de la playa tenía planeado ir a la casa de los Clearwater a ver a Seth. Leah había dejado en mi la preocupación de su hermano y eso no me hacía sentir bien, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para que yo se los cause a otros.

-Hola Seth.

-Hola Jake, pasa. ¿Vienes a ver a Leah?- no pude evitar quedarme plantado al atravesar la puerta.

-¿Ver a Leah? No hay razón

-Solo preguntaba- y levanto los hombros en señal que no tenía importancia- los he visto tanto juntos que hasta los chicos empiezan a especular.

-Ah comprendo… ¿creen que Leah yo… somos novios?- estuve a punto de soltar una risotada pero me contuve por que al parecer el chico se lo tomaba enserio y era de su hermana de quien hablábamos.

-Yo creo lo que veo- y continúo haciendo sus deberes dejándome ahí en la sala.

-Ja, ja…disculpa que me ría… pero hay algo que se llama imprimación y yo no he imprentado a Leah ¡que tontería!

-Podrías salir con Leah sin ningún compromiso, los dos están concientes que algún día esas cosas de la imprimación sucederán y como a ninguno le ha llegado ¿por qué no darse la oportunidad?- comencé a sentir que Seth conspiraba contra mí.

- ¡Seth pero que estupidez sabes! ¿Qué razones tendría yo para salir con tu hermana?- comenzaba a sentirme incomodo por la plática pero por alguna razón quería saber más.

-Sólo era un comentario, Jake, tranquilo. Lo sugerí porque últimamente hasta te sueña… ni dormida cierra la boca- ya no me sentía tan patético por haber soñado con ella, de hecho me halagaba que ella también me tuviera en sus pensamientos.- En los sueños de Leah no es común que aparezca un chico-contuvo la risa- y a ti tampoco parece molestarte tu presencia como antes.

Seguía plantado ahí enseguida de su puerta, no daba crédito a las declaraciones de Seth, se había vuelto muy precoz. El no parecía estar muy al pendiente de mis reacciones pero sentí la sangre hervir por todo mi cuerpo, no porque estuviera enojado alguna otra razón estaba produciendo esto y me era totalmente ajena. Perdí la total noción de mi visita a Seth, definitivamente me había agarrado con la guardia baja y aunque no fuera así no creo que pudiera estar preparado para esto.

-¿Jacob?... ¡Hey!

-Perdóname… Seth, estoy algo aturdido.

-Cálmate Jacob no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio sabes que Leah siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza- y me estiró un vaso con agua ¿tan mal me veía? De repente recordé que quería decirla al hermano de Leah…

-No estoy aquí para hablar de tu hermana, bueno en parte sí. Me dijó que te encontrabas mal por nuestras situaciones ¿qué pasa?- Leah tenía razón estaba muy cambiado, blando, pero con el chico como no serlo.

-Le conté como había estado la situación cuando se fue a Seattle- por lo bajo lanzó una maldición- cuando te encontré y lo que me preocupaba pero creo que se me paso la emoción.- y se puso colorado ¿de qué tenía pena si el había provocado esto?

-Ah. Pues Leah me fue a armar un drama- lo no te cabizbajo- pero Leah cuando no. Te lo debería agradecer por que parece que recuperaremos nuestra amistad.

-Ella estaba muy sola, aunque nos tenía a mamá y a mi no era lo mismo que tener a sus amigos de antes, creo que los dos lo están tomando demasiado bien- formó un corazón con las manos y se hecho a reír delante de mi, me había provocado definitivamente y lo corretee por toda la casa hasta hacerle entender que Leah y yo no teníamos nada.

-¿Dónde esta Leah?- pregunte disimulando mi interés después de nuestro pequeño juego.

-No lo sé salio desde temprano ¿Quieres ver una película?- Seth estaba acostumbrado a no ver mucho a su hermana por ahí así que no le resultaba extraño pero en el mismo instante en que Seth me respondió me vino la obvia respuesta de que yo si sabía donde se encontraba. Salí de casa de Seth sin despedirme y me transforme en el jardín de su casa, como lobo podía llegar más rápido, si es que aun había tiempo de evitar una tontería.

Para mi sorpresa, pude escuchar los pensamientos de Leah al instante. Esto corroboro que se encontraba en casa de los Cullen y que no había hecho ninguna estupidez, aun. En cuanto se percato de que yo estaba en fase y me dirija hacia ella salió de fase. Maldición, tal vez ahora si llevaría acabo sus planes pues sabía que conmigo ahí se detendría. Aceleré más aun mi carrera, sabía que si Leah se encontraba con la sanguijuela inadecuada, para ser más precisos Rosalie, todo terminaría mal; estaba el tratado, las leyes y eso pero ellas eran un par de explosivas que definitivamente no respetaban mucho las reglas. Cuando llegué Leah estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de la casa, me sorprendía que nadie hubiera percibido, algún vampiro tenía que haber salido para tratarla bien o para matarla.

Me lance a ella sin pensarlo, probablemente eso le hizo más daño que hablar con los Cullen pero la situación estaba demasiado extraña y me la lleve arrastrando de la blusa hasta un claro lejano de la casa de los chupasangre.

-¿Qué te pasa?- aullaba, porque a eso no se le llama gritar- bájame ahora… ¡cuando me transforme estarás muy cerca de ver la luz Jacob Black!

En cuanto la baje entró en fase como había prometido y se me abalanzó obviamente la esquive. Era tan predecible. Me "ataco" un rato hasta que su enojo se desvaneció, más que eso parecía agotada por sus vanos esfuerzos.

-¿Ya Leah?- me divertía verla, pero esto era un asunto serio.

-¡Bien! Tu eras lo que me faltaba, sabes lo cerca que estuve…

-¿Qué hacías ahí?, pudieron descubrirte. Si tenías suerte el Dr. Cullen te dejaría ir por intentar hurtar su casa pero si no…

-¡Ja! Jacob no hay nadie en esa casa. Todos salieron de caza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- había despertado mi curiosidad

-Espíe- parecía orgullosa, como si ocultara algo más

-¿Haz estado aquí desde…?

-Hace un rato- no iba ceder tan fácil. Típico de ella y para colmo ocultaba sus pensamientos, eso me sorprendió, para que Leah hicieron eso ocultaba algo grande.

-Leah, se que ocultas algo y tarde o temprano me enterare, así que porque no mejor temprano.

-Tienes razón prefiero, necesito tu ayuda- pasamos de la hosca Leah a la que me pedía favores.- Al parecer tuvieron problemas con la nueva en el bosque, no creo que haya atacado a un humano Sam lo sabría si fuera el caso. Esta _visita_, había sido en un inicio para terminar _tu_ trabajo, saber más sobre la amenaza pero nunca imagine que todos se irían eso fue un bonus extra. Claro, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, tenías que aparecer tú. A estas alturas ya debieron haber regresado. Gracias.

Esto no estaba bien había algo raro que el plan perfecto de Leah no contemplaba.

-Bueno… ¿entraste o no?

-No- dijo en un tono entre enojado y desairado- pero ahora se como se llama la niña.

-¿La niña?- ¿nuestra amenaza era tan minúscula?

-Sí, no debe tener más años que Seth- dijó sin importancia

-¿Pensé que no la habías visto?

-No la vi pero la rubia gritó: _¡perfecto, después de esto viene el kinder! _Yo si acostumbro usar mi sentido común y no creo que esa frase la aplicara a un adulto.

-Tiene sentido ¿y como se llama?

-_Carlie*_

_**_________________________________________**_

**y bien?? espero les haya gustado...**

***El segundo nombre de Renesmee es Carlie (para quien no lo sabía). No quise usar el nombre de Renesmee pues le quitaría sentido a su significado original y como en la novela original (amanecer) Jacob impronta con ella me parecio interesante agregarla para dar más trama :) **

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. La casa

**Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Esta parte de la historia no estaba planeada pero, en vista de las circunstancias me pareció apropiado ponerla :) espero no se enojen por que la historia tome un pequeño giro respecto a la familia Cullen pero es para que nosotros como lectores seamos omniscientes xD.**

Carlisle POV

La visita de ayer de los licántropos tenía muy tensa a la familia, ya era suficiente con la primera caza vegetariana de Carlie y las cosas no parecían mejorar. Han pasado 3 días desde que Alice, Jasper y Carlie salieron, no desconfío de ellos al contrario pienso que son los más adecuados para esto, sus dones les serían de mucha ayuda, pero otros tenían sus dudas, como mí querida Esme. Siempre tan protectora, le preocupaba que Carlie corriera mayor peligro del que ella representaba pero tratábamos de convencerla de que sus acompañantes eran los adecuados, teniendo las visiones de Alice regresarían antes y si algo se escapaba estaría Jasper para controlar el asunto, aun así Esme no se movió de la ventana.

Edward trataba de calmar a Bella, a ella le preocupaban los sentimientos de Jacob presentía que no tomaba nada bien su transformación y no era para menos, para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos de Jacob hacia ella, claro que sería duro.

Las cosas para los lobos se pondrían peor, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera así, era algo inevitable. Estaba el caso de Bella, el primer cazo de vampiro que sorprendentemente se ha saltado la etapa de neófito pero, en el otro polo teníamos a la pequeña Carlie una vampiresa de 15 eternos años. Para ella será difícil ser "vegetariana", tenía las hormonas de una adolescente corriendo por su cuerpo y los instintos de un neófito en su máximo esplendor. Teniendo esta y muchas otras cuestiones en contra, podría fácilmente preguntarme ¿por qué la adoptamos? Era una pregunta que no me correspondía pues habían sido Bella y Edward quienes en realidad la habían la adoptado pero son demasiado jóvenes para hacerse pasar por sus padres, aunque dudo que alguien no lo crea.

La tarde en que era el día de caza de Bella y Edward decidieron alejarse un poco más e ir a Bas-Saint-Laurent, en Quebec. De regreso por la ciudad, detrás del almacén de un centro comercial se percataron del olor a sangre y alcanzaron a escuchar algunos gritos ahogados. Fueron a ver que sucedía y vieron a una joven de rizos cobrizos desangrando a un humano de mediana edad. La niña, al percatarse de ellos quizó huir pero Bella la tomo del brazo y se quedo impactada, podría fácilmente pasar por algún pariente de Edward, tiene los mismas finos razgos en su rostro perfecto y con la sed bajo control sus ojos se tornan de un café chocolate que solo he visto en los ojos de Bella. Edward fue quien nos conto la historia, el estaba igual de impactado que nosotros, también nos contó de el _don_ de la pequeña Carlie. Mostrar lo que pensaba en cuanto nos tacara, era algo formidable ver lo que pasaba por la enredada cabeza de una vampiresa adolescente. Al parecer tampoco recordaba como había sido convertida y no se negó en unírsenos pues se sentía identificada con la pareja que la encontró y lamentaba las muertes que había causado.

Traerla a Forks fue una propuesta que les hice, sería un mejor ambienta para que ella se mezclara como humana y había más lugares cercanos en donde cazar. Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron a llevarla, confiaban en Edward y su esposa pero sería muy peligroso concentrarse en cuidarlas a las dos cuando ambas tenían un carácter fuerte a la hora de cazar.

No podíamos alejarnos demasiado de la casa por si Alice y Jasper llegaban a necesitar nuestra ayuda, mientras en la casa Rosalie perdía la paciencia entre la espera y la inútil charla que Edward y Bella mantenían, entonces perdió el control y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué caso tiene esto? en lugar de esperarlos deberíamos salir a buscarlos- dijo sin dirigirse a alguien en especifico.

-Cálmate Rose, sabes que es especialmente difícil para ella.

-Si tanto te estresa la próxima vez vas tu con ella- dijo Edward, interrumpiendo su platica con Bella.

-¿Dejaras a tu precioso bebe en mis manos?-le contesto con sarcasmo.

-Confiamos en ti- dijo Bella con tono tranquilo- sabemos que la quieres igual que nosotros.

Tenía razón. Habíamos visto como la miraba y sabíamos que si Rosalie era la reina de la belleza su perfecta sucesora sería Carlie, era extraño que no sintiera envidia de lo que el vampirismo le había heredado a la joven. En ese momento sonó mi celular, el identificador decía: Alice. Decidí irme, sutilmente, a otra recamara; no quería alertar a nadie por si Alice solo se reportaba.

-Alice ¿cómo están?

-Estamos bien, solo ha surgido un pequeño percance.-trataba de sonar tranquila pero percibí el nerviosismo en su voz

-¿Ha atacado a alguien? ¿Se perdió?- no puede evitar bombardearla de preguntas

-Tranquilo Carlisle, ellos están aquí conmigo. Necesitamos que vengas y Edward y Bella también.

-Alice ¿qué sucede?- pregunte en tono severo. No era típico de Alice andarse con rodeos

-Tienes que verlo.- y seguido de esto me proporciono las coordenadas de su ubicación. Sin ningún adelanto ni una señal me colgó.

Intente transmitir el mensaje con toda cautela y bloquee mi mente, no quería que Edward se enterara y no tuviera tacto para contarlo, la tensión ya era demasiada como para hacerlo incorrectamente. Antes de volver di un respiro. Aun podía escuchar a Rosalie gritando fuera de sí, pero lo que nos tenía que decir Alice no podía esperar y debía ser algo demasiado grave para que tampoco regresara a contarnoslo.

Edward fue el primero que se percato de que algo andaba mal, bloquear mis pensamientos ya era un indicio. De inmediato se puso rígido alado de su esposa, cosa que todos notaron.

-¿Algo va mal, Carlisle?-me preguntó

-Alice acaba de llamar dijo que era importante que fuéramos para allá. _Solo ustedes dos y yo-_enfatice en la ultima frase no quería peligro para nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Esme nerviosa

-No lo sé. Alice no me lo quiso explicar pero no te el tono de urgente en su voz.

-Bueno entonces vámonos- Bella ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿y nosotros? No vamos a perdernos de la acción- sin duda era Emmett, que también ya estaba aburrido

-Emmett…por favor...

-¡Perfecto, después de esto viene el kinder!- Rosalie siempre tan positiva

-Carlisle, amor, no nos quedaremos aquí, estamos muy preocupados e impacientes-¿Cómo negarle algo a Esme?

Edward y Bella ya habían tomado la delantera, al parecer Emmett y Rosalie tampoco iban a esperar mi aprobación y se encontraban saliendo. Esme me tomo de la mano y me dijo que todo saldría bien, era mi unico consuelo con esta familia de vampiros rebeldes. En ese momento, me aparte de mis pensamientos pues ese olor inconfundible me llegó. Había un licántropo cerca. No les temía todo lo contrario, me agradaban pero no me gustaba que presenciaran a mi familia así podían interpretar cosas que no eran.

-¿Algo va mal?- pregunto dulcemente Esme

-No es nada… vamos deben estar esperándonos.

¿Nadie había captado su olor? No había tiempo para respuestas. Y así nos alejamos de nuestra casa dejándola en manos de un lobo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Espero les moleste que me haya salido del contexto, pero de verdad creo q es importante para lo q viene :D gracias por leer!!**


	10. Fascinación

**Lamento continuar esta historia mucho tiempo después, pero sinceramente no le veía futuro y la abandone… ahora que la vuelvo a leer la inspiración ha vuelto y esta vez espero terminarla. También me disculpo por mis errores de puntuación, creo que en algunos casos no se daba el énfasis que quería y también se me fueron muchos dedazos lo siento por eso. Bueno para los que pidieron más aquí hay más y espero recomienden esta historia y tenga más seguidores. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Personajes de Meyer.**

Fascinación.

Carlisle POV

Localizamos a Alice muy lejos de donde habían ido a cazar, lucia preocupada y estaba sola; esto último me preocupo pero en cuanto se percato de nuestra presencia corrió hacia nosotros.

-Tranquilos.

-Alice, primero haces llamadas misteriosas y ¿ahora me pides calma?-dijo Edward con impaciencia

-Lamento eso, pero no sabía qué hacer entre en pánico, casi lo había olvidado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- y les suplico que nos pongan al tanto, porque nosotros no podemos leer mentes- me dirigí a Alice y a Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento Carlisle, pero parece que Carlie ha encontrado algo…-Edward miro a Bella que estaba revisando todo el lugar, con la mirada, en busca de su hija.

-Jasper está con Carlie por aquí- Alice iba con paso calmando, como ocultando algo, pero no me atreví a preguntar más… todo a su tiempo.

De nuevo detecte el mismo olor a lobo que había percibido antes de salir, al parecer no fui el único pude notar como Bella se desprendía de Edward para correr delante de Alice, ella la tomo del brazo e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de negación indicando a Bella que parara. Poco a Poco fui atando cabos, parece que los lobos se estaban involucrando más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Nos acercábamos a un claro y pude ver dos siluetas familiares antes de llegar a donde los lobos.

-He intentado detenerla, pero es muy fuerte… apenas logre que no se acercara demasiado- le indico Jasper a Alice tomándole la mano.

Carlie estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, observando lo que parecía una pelea de lobos. Bella se acerco silenciosamente a ella y se sentó a su lado a disfrutar la escena, Edward estaba a sus espaldas de pie. Note que uno de los lobos era marrón y reconocí a Jacob de inmediato pero al otro lobo me costó reconocerlo, no era como los otros, era de un negro brillante casi como la noche, era precioso.

-Hemos estado siguiéndolos- me dijo Alice en susurros- Carlie los descubrió por error y ha pensado que es fascinante. Hasta ahora la hemos mantenido alejada de ellos para que no capten su olor. No puede ver nada porque había olvidado que _ellos_ no aparecen en mis visiones, me asuste al principio, pero Jasper me calmo y entre los dos, tratamos de mantenerla en el límite. Perdón por no llamarlos antes-dijo Alice abrazando efusivamente a Esme con cara de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes Alice, pero ¿cómo ha sucedido…y que es eso de que le fascinan?-pregunte perplejo

-Los encuentra muy encantadores para mi gusto- respondió Jasper haciendo un gesto con la nariz

-Vio a Jacob y Leah regresar- dijo Edward, uniéndose a nuestra plática- tenemos que llevarla a casa para hablar-concluyo con tono severo.

-¿Crees que no lo hemos intentado?-grito Alice. Esto puso en alerta a los lobos que no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

-¿Cómo es que no pueden olernos?- pregunto dulcemente Esme.

-Se debe a mi- dijo Bella sin voltear- he practicado y nos cubrí a todos con mi escudo al parecer retuvo el olor.

-Sera mejor irnos- dijo Edward firmemente. Pude ver como se ponía tenso mientras se acercaba a Carlie.

-Un poco más…-Carlie parecía despertar de un sueño.

-Rosalie está preocupada por ti-mintió Edward- te prometo que después seguirlas admirándolos necesitamos regresar o Emmett destrozara la casa- le ofreció su mano a Carlie y esbozo una sonrisa que Carlie respondió.

-Todas caen no cabe duda-susurro Alice entre risitas.

Di un último vistazo a los lobos antes de marcharme y por un segundo mi mirada se cruzo con el lobo negro, reflejaba inquietud y enojo, pero terminaron marchándose igual que nosotros. Nuestra caminata fue silenciosa, al parecer Edward quería tocar el tema en un lugar más seguro, sin embargo iba sosteniendo la mano de Carlie, que caminaba muy feliz a su lado, Bella sostenía su otra mano, eran una hermosa familia.

-¡Justo a tiempo!-grito Alice unos metros antes de llegar a la casa. Todos la miramos sin entender-Rose y Em fueron a cazar y han regresado para nuestra reunión.

-Mínimo no destrozaron la casa-dijo Jasper compartiendo una risa con Alice.

-Vaya, ya están aquí tardaron siglos- Rosalie tan cálida como siempre.

-¡Tía Rose! También te extrañe- grito Carlie lanzándose al cuello de Rosalie

-Con que los perros eh…-le dijo fríamente a Carlie- de verdad no tenias que mostrarme eso.

-Lo lamento pero ha sido de verdad fascinante verlos- se retiro Carlie de sus brazos prácticamente danzando.

-Si Jacob es…-pero Bella se contuvo

-¡¿Así se llama uno de los lobos? ¡Jacob, vaya! ¿Los conoces?- ahora Carlie se había lanzado alado de Bella.

-Esta reunión ha dejado de ser privada…-al igual que Edward también note el diferente olor.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el regreso (:**


End file.
